


Confusion!

by Tish



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion!

Dick Booping PI paced the room. "Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone who doesn't fall neatly into the binary, we have a curious case on our hands, hoofs, and other appendages. A curious case of confusion, and er, cock!"

"Why did you say cock?" Sunny (one of them, anyway, probably Sunnycamehome2u) asked.

"Alliteration! Anyway, nod!mod here-" Booping pointed to the Bad Bang mod, not the original mod, the unofficial mod running Bad Bang 5.

"Nod!Mod?" Sunny (another one) asked.

Booping nodded. "I'm sorry, I have a cold. Not!mot here."

"No **t**!Mo **d**!" Yet another Sunny piped up.

"Not!mod, not not!mod!" Dick nodded vigorously.

The Sleepy Leopard woke up and started to sing _She's a Mod_ , by Ray Columbus and the Invaders, then fell asleep halfway through the chorus.

"Anyway, there's a bit of contention about the status of the not!ness of the mod!ness and we need to clear it up." Booping ejaculated.

"Well, I'm not the original Bad Bang mod, I'm just the mod for Bad Bang 5, so I'm sort of unofficial Bad Bang mod. Is that sort of clear now?" Not!mod carefully replied.

Booping looked up from hitting Submit on his Bad Fic. "Oh, right. Everyone got their fic or art in?"

All the critters raised their hands and cheered, "YES!"

Except (everyone join in now) Loki.


End file.
